A Year Ago Today
by Annie Coomes
Summary: A year ago today Rose died. One shot from the Doctors' point of view looking back at her death and at the future. Please r & r


Disclaimer: Once again I am still not in control of David Tennant as I unfortunatly don't own Doctor Who

Summary: A year ago today Rose died. One shot from the Doctors' point of view looking back at her death and at the future.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A Year Ago Today

A year ago today – that's when it happened, when Rose sacrificed herself to save humanity. She looked at me, her hazel eyes so determined and sure – not even the tiniest bit of fear was there, she looked me straight in the eyes and told me

'I made my choice years ago – I said I'd stay with you forever' she was doing this for me – I knew that. It was my fault that she was going to die, my fault that the sweet innocent life that was Rose Tyler would end. She wanted to stay with me forever – even in death

'Dying isn't forever' I warned her, so desperate for her to change her mind, for her to decide to live but she just shook her head.

'I'd have to leave you one day' she told me sadly 'and I'd rather it was like this'

She gently caressed my cheek – her finger tips burning into my skin, that last touch that I'd never forget. She pressed her lips to mine, savouring her last human touch, her parting gift to me.

'Thank you' she whispered as she walked away, I shook my head unable to believe her words

'No – thank you' I told her. She smiled wistfully as she walked towards the fault line – everything inside me tensed, told me to run after her, to carry her in my arms and protect her – but I was frozen. She stepped into the fault line, the blinding light soaring through her soul – her voice changed to that eerie sing song quality

'I am the Bad Wolf' she called out, her face pale and eyes blood shot, I tried to walk towards her, to save her but she stopped me – a single hand raised was enough to stop me in my tracks.

'My Doctor' she whispered a faint smile touching her lips 'I need you to be safe' she told me. My hearts froze – my blood stopped – she was doing this for me – she was dying for me.

She pulled her hands together closing the fault line – screams wrecked the air as everyone and everything returned to its' place, within a second everything was gone. Everyone back where they belonged – almost everyone. Rose was gone, where she had stood was no empty, nothing left, not even a lock of hair – she had just disappeared. I could have sworn I heard her calling out though

'My doctor…' the words swam around my head as I fell to my knees in despair. I sat there for days, weeks, or even months – I didn't know - nothing made sense anymore. I found myself waking up in the Tardis, a woman standing over me, she had dark skin, deep brown hair pulled back off her face, her brown eyes studied me filled with worry

'You're not Rose' I accused her. She smiled sadly

'I know. I'm Martha' she told me

'What happened to Rose?' I asked pleading for it to all be a dream. She stroked a piece of hair off my forehead before smiling at me with such sadness in her voice

'She's gone' her words swam around my head sinking me back into my darkness. A darkness I never came out of, I travelled showed this new woman the world, I showed her time but it wasn't the same – it would never be the same again.

A year ago today I lost Rose – yet here I am back on Earth paying my respects as they say. I've left Martha to explore – to find her family, I stand looking out over the Thames, everyone is so happy, so peaceful, do they not remember what happened a year ago today? The pain they were suffering, the deaths they all faced? Do they not remember how my Rose saved them all? I sigh to myself – no one remembers, only me. I am alone in my memories. A familiar voice calls out to me

'My doctor?' it asks, I turned around – it's impossible, I'd know that voice anywhere – I'd know _her_ voice anywhere – but it's not possible.

But there Rose stands, bathed in light, her face impossibly pale, rosy patches decorate her face, a smile stands ready to welcome me – her arms are open. Martha appear from behind me

'Who's that?' she asks, I can barely hear her due to the blood pounding in my ears.

'My everything' I reply as I run towards her.

A year ago today I lost Rose and I fell into darkness never to return to life or happiness or living. But today my angel returned to me to show me how to live, how to love, and how to survive. I hold her in my arms and breathe in her scent – I can't let go – I can never let go – Martha knows I will never be able to let go of Rose. She smiles and watches as I find everything I lost a year ago today.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.

Review please?


End file.
